1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a method of assembling the same, and, more particularly, to an LCD and a method of assembling the same which can prevent electronic elements from being short-circuited due to a detachment of a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) include a liquid crystal panel which has two display panels and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels. LCDs display images using variations in the optical properties of liquid crystal molecules.
In an LCD, a printed circuit board (PCB) is electrically connected to a liquid crystal panel by a plurality of tape carrier packages (TCPs), and, thus, electric signals generated by the PCB, e.g., a driving signal and a control signal for the liquid crystal panel, can be provided to the liquid crystal panel via the TCPs.
Due to an increase in the size of LCDs, an increasing number of LCDs have been designed to include a plurality of PCBs.
For example, an LCD may include a liquid crystal panel, a first PCB which is electrically connected to the liquid crystal panel via a plurality of TCPs, and a second PCB which is electrically connected to the first PCB.
The first PCB may be coupled to a sidewall of a container, e.g., a mold frame, in order to conserve space. The first PCB may be shielded by a top chassis, which is also coupled to the mold frame.
However, the first PCB may be easily detached from the mold frame due to external shock applied thereto during the transportation or the inspection of the LCD, thereby causing defects in the LCD.